1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of cat litter boxes and, more particularly, the present invention relates to an improved portable cat litter box and travel case.
2. Description of the Related Art
Cat litter boxes which are used as a depository for cat excrement are generally known in the art. Conventional cat litter boxes typically are comprised of a rectangular plastic box having an open top that exposes a defined region containing the cat litter. A cat thus has easy access to the litter and the cat can thus use the litter to bury its excrement. The cat litter may comprise, for example, a mixture of fluid absorbent material such as clay chips and the like. A cat litter box is a necessity for maintaining a cat in ones home.
The problem with conventional cat litter boxes is that they are typically not very portable. The movement of a conventional litter box from one location to another is often difficult and potentially a very messy undertaking. Conventional litter boxes are generally formed of plastic and are comprised of four side walls and a bottom. They generally do not have a top. The conventional design of litter boxes thus provides no mechanism for securing the litter within the box and preventing undesirable odors from escaping. This is a problem particularly when a cat owner wishes to travel from one location to another. If the pet owner wishes to bring the cat along to this second location, for any significant period of time, even for more than a few hours, it is necessary that the cat owner bring along the litter box.
This is a significant problem for conventional boxes which do not provide a mechanism for covering the litter. An uncovered cat litter box is potentially very messy for travel because the fitter may easily spill out of the top and disperse on floors and the like. This is especially true if one is traveling in a car, where sudden stops may cause the litter to shift and easily spill out of a conventional litter box. Because the litter is made of granulated clay chips, spills of litter are also difficult to clean up. Additionally, because a conventional litter box remains uncovered, a is more likely that the litter will emit undesirable odors. Although litter is typically deodorized, the litter nevertheless often generates unpleasant odors.
Conventional litter boxes are also embarrassing to carry around because the general public knows what is contained in the box and people generally frown on the thought of one carrying around such an item. Thus, there is thus also a need for a portable cat litter box which is readily transportable, and which has a lid that seals to prevent the escape of undesirable odors. In any such design, it is desirable that the general public not readily recognize the item as being a litter box.
While others have proposed designs for portable litter boxes to solve the above-identified problems in the art, none of the existing solutions provide a portable litter box which provides satisfactory solutions to all of the known problems associated with portable litter boxes. One such portable litter container is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,134,974 issued to Raymond J. Houser. The Houser patent addresses some of the problems in the art, however, this design has numerous disadvantages.
The Houser reference discloses a portable cat litter box which is embodied in the form of a typical brief case. The litter box is formed in one half or side of the brief case. A top of the case that is mounted on hinges folds down to cover the litter box. The top thus covers the litter and prevents it from inadvertently spilling. One can thus easily transport the litter box without worrying about the litter accidently spilling from the box. The litter box is embodied as a typical brief case so it is not embarrassing to travel with the litter box because people will not readily recognize what contained in the case. While the Houser reference addresses some of the known problems in the art, there are numerous disadvantages to this design.
In the Houser design, when the case is opened, a liner extends upward on two of the side walls and outward on the top which forms a wall on the back of the litter box. The liner simply folds over to contain the cat litter which is located within the case when one closes the case. Because the liner simply folds over, it is more susceptible to allowing the escape of unpleasant odors from the cat litter. Additionally, the litter may easily be removed accidentally by a cat that has used the box, upon exiting the litter box. It is known that the litter may temporarily cling to the cat's paws while leaving the box and become dislodged later away from the box. The cat may also inadvertently kick litter from the case while attempting to bury its excrement. This reference provides no mechanism for limiting the amount of litter that may be inadvertently removed from the case by the cat. Furthermore, this design is particularly susceptible to the inadvertent removal of litter due to the low profile of the walls which define the litter box. Also, because the side walls are so low, a cat may kick the litter out of the box.
Another problem with this reference is that it does not provide an adequate space for containing additional items which are required by the pet owner for travel with a cat. These items include such things as additional food for the cat, a bowl or dish for food and water and additional liners for the cat litter box. Additional travel items include such things as a litter scoop, and litter box deodorant, for example. The Houser reference discloses only a small storage area located between the top of the brief case and the litter box. The pet owner must therefore bring an additional bag or case to carry these items.
Thus there remains a need in the art for an improved portable cat litter box which is capable of conveniently transporting the litter box along with additional materials that are necessary for the travel with the cat.